


The Journey Of The Mad Prince

by Kellisina



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellisina/pseuds/Kellisina
Summary: The Mad Prince, Ryan, embarks on an epic quest to regain his throne from the hands of the Ender King. He meets some interesting companions along the way.





	1. The Creeper

Ryan wasn’t sure how long he had been walking through the dense forests of Slo-Mo-Ville. Everything was starting to look the same and he had the sneaking suspicion that he had been going in circles. 

He sighed, exasperated. 

Ryan glanced up, considering scaling the trees in order to get a better view of where he was in the forest. He was surprised to find a man dressed all in green with a winding patchwork scarf around his neck. 

“…What the hell are you?” Ryan asked, staring up at the man with a bemused expression. The mans skin was pale and faintly green, which made him look oddly sick. 

“I’m a creeper.” The stranger beamed. “Gavin Free, at your service.” 

“You don’t look much like a creeper to me.” Ryan arched an eyebrow.

“I have a weird family.” He replied vaguely, jumping down from the tree to land in front of Ryan.”Who are you?” 

“Ryan Haywood. Crown Prince of Achievelandia.”

“Gosh.” The creeper tilted his head with a puzzled expression. “I thought that Ender King was in charge. That’s gotta be a weird family tree. But then again, I can’t really judge, can I?” The man laughed, clearly not taking anything seriously.

“I’m not the son of the Ender King.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “I’m the son of the Mad King.” 

“….The one who went insane and blew up a bunch of his cities with TNT?”

“That’s the one.”

“Wow.”

“Look, he had his reasons and I don’t want to get into it right now”

“Sure he did.”

“It’s been real nice talking to you." Ryan lied. "But I have to keep going.” He explained as he started to walk away.

“Where you off too in such a hurry?” Gavin asked, walking alongside the prince.

“To Achievement City.”

“Sightseeing?” 

“Revolution.” Was the simple reply.

“Oooh. Sounds fun. What are we revolting against?”

Ryan stopped in his tracks. “What? I-..? Haven’t you been listening? The Ender King killed my parents. I’m out for revenge.”

“Count me in!” 

Ryan shook his head. “I prefer to work alone.”

“But I can be really helpful!” Gavin protested. “Look!” He held his palms flat and sparks started to dance around his palm. Gavin pointed towards the nearest tree, flinching as it exploded. 

“….Alright. You can come. But I reserve the right to change my mind if you annoy me.”

“Deal!”


	2. The Warrior

The Prince and the creeper eventually escaped the forest and found themselves in Achievement Burg by nightfall. 

“I thought we were heading to Achievement City?” Gavin asked.

“We are. But I need something here first. We have to find the library.”

As they passed through the stone gates of the city an arrow shot through the air, just missing Gavins ear. 

“Skeleton archers!” Ryan pushed Gavin out of the path of the arrows and grabbed his sword. It was only a wooden sword, beaten and about to break, but it was the best he had. 

Raising his sword, Ryan managed to deflect the first volley of arrows and advanced towards the attackers. The group of skeletons limped towards him, eager for blood. 

His first strike knocked the head off the nearest skeleton, but also snapped his sword in half.

“I could really use some fire power about now!” Ryan prompted.

“They’re too close! You’ll get caught in the explosion!”

Before Ryan had a chance to argue, a blur of brown fur shot past him, systematically taking down the archers. 

“That was-” Ryan started to say, but he was cut off as their saviour spun around to face them. 

“What the fuck was that?” The man questioned angrily, his hair was a mess of curls and his eye were wild. “You’re gonna take down a troupe of skeletons with a fucking stick? Are you kidding me?”

“Well, I was caught off guard.” Ryan huffed.

“It’s the middle of the night Jack-ass. That’s when all of the monsters come out. Fucking duh! What are you doing out here so late anyway?” 

“We’re on a quest!” Gavin piped up, a dopey smile on his face. He bent down to take a bow from one of the Archers and started to fill a quiver with their unused arrows.

The man grunted in response. “What kind of quest?” 

“To reclaim my kingdom from the Ender King.” Ryan informed him proudly.

“I’m in.”

“….Wait, what?” Ryan asked, taken aback by the sudden cooperation.

“Well, that sounds a lot more interesting than guarding this dumbass town. But if we’re on a quest then you seriously need better weapons.”

“First things first, I need to find the library.”

“Weapons are better than books when you’re questing.”

“Don’t underestimate the power of the right book.” Ryan smirked. 

Michael rolled his eyes and pointed to a worn path. “Follow that and make a right at the end. That’ll lead you to the library.” He glanced at Gavin. “You. Come with me. We’ll get all the weapons you need from the armoury.”

“Okay!” Gavin saluted, following his new companion. “I’m Gavin by the way. What’s your name?” 

“Michael.” The warrior stated gruffly.


	3. The Castaway

Michael and Gavin returned carrying iron swords, Ryan returned with an old book which had been bound in purple leather. He stashed this away in his satchel and grabbed a sword.

“What now?” Gavin asked. 

“We need a boat.”

“I know where we can get one. There’s a fishing spot nearby and they normally leave the boats unattended.” Michael explained. 

“Lead the way.” Ryan commanded. 

The three of them jumped aboard a small wooden row boat. Michael rowed and Gavin directed him with a compass and a map. Meanwhile Ryan sat at the head of the boat, reading the enchanted book.

“Why the hell are we out in the middle of the ocean?” Michael complained. “There’s nothing out here.”

“I think there is. Have you ever heard the myth of Achievelantis?”

“The sunken city?” Gavin gasped dramatically. 

“The fuckin fairy tale.” Michael rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not a fairy tale. It should be around here somewhere. We just need to…. Who is that?” Ryan arched an eyebrow as he spotted what looked to be a man in a small boat, similar to the one the trio had stolen.

“Oh good, another dumbass in the middle of the ocean.” Michael commented sarcastically. 

As they drew closer, they managed to get a better look at the man. His clothes were ragged, practically falling apart in some places. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in years, a shaggy beard dominating his face. 

“Are you alright?” Ryan asked as they pulled up alongside him.

“No!” The stranger yelped. “I’ve been here for days, maybe weeks, or months. Who knows? I think the guardians are fucking with me.”

“You’re lost?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been following the sun but I keep going in circles.”

“….Are you an idiot?” Gavin asked bluntly. “The sun moves ya Dope!” 

“I couldn’t do anything else! The guardians stole my damn compass!”

“Why would they do that?” Ryan asked. 

“Because I stole something of theirs.” The man explained, pulled out a glistening green diamond from his pocket. “The heart of Achievelantis.”

“….How about a deal?” Ryan offered. “We help you get back to land, and you give me the heart.”

“What do you want it for?” The man asked defensively.

“I need it to throw over the Ender King.”

“Oh? Yeah, cool. Fuck that guy.” He passed Ryan the diamond. “I’m Jeremy by the way.” 

“Prince Ryan. This is Michael the Warrior and Gavin the Creeper.” 

“Prince as in the Mad Prince?” 

“That’s the one.” Ryan nodded.

“…Exciting.” Jeremy beamed. “Can I come too?”

“… You want to come along?” Ryan asked, surprised by the sudden request. He seemed to be collecting followers at an alarming rate.

“I’ve got nothing else to do.” Jeremy laughed.


	4. The Gents

It took them almost a week to reach Achievement City. Along the way Jeremy proved his usefulness by building shelters out of nearby materials. When they weren’t travelling, Michael taught Gavin how to fight with a sword and helped him come up with new ways to weaponize his abilities. They were slowly becoming a team, which constantly surprised Ryan. 

When they reached the city, Ryan headed straight towards a giant grey monolith. 

“What’s that?” Gavin asked. 

“A home.” Ryan explained briefly.

“How many people live there?” Gavin gasped.

“Just one.” 

“Wow… Seems like overkill.”

“Or like he’s overcompensating for something. Eh?” Jeremy joked, prodding Gavin in the ribs with his elbow. 

“Will you all just shut up?” Ryan sighed as they reached the door. “Let me do the talking.” He demanded as he knocked. 

The door was flung open and they were faced with two men.

“Shit!” The man in full armour gasped, yanking Ryan into the house. “Do you know how much trouble I’ll be in if they see I’m harbouring the Mad Prince?”

“Good to see you too Geoff.” Ryan chuckled under his breath. “These are my new companions; Gavin, Michael and Jeremy. Boys, this is Geoff, he was my fathers adviser back in the day. And this is Jack, who was the chief blacksmith.”

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked, a confused and concerned tone in his voice.

“I finally got everything I need to defeat the Ender King.” 

“You did..?”

“Mhmm. So we can send him straight back to the End.”

“….Say, hypothetically, if I had no clue what was going on.” Gavin interrupted. “Would someone fill me in?”

“The Ender King isn’t from our world.” Jack explained. “He’s from the End. Which is like…. A parallel dimension I suppose. Like the Nether.The Ender King used to live there as a dragon.”

“Like, an actual dragon.” Gavin interrupted.

“Yes.”

“Like with wings?” Gavin interrupted again.

“Will you just let me finish?” Jack sighed. “Anyway.The Mad King knew that the dragon planned on coming to our world. So he took preventative measures and blew up all of the existing portals.”

“The stories all say that the Mad King went nuts and just started blowing up random cities.” Michael commented, arms folded across his chest.

“Stories can be wrong.” Ryan stated simply.

“So how do we know Jack’s story isn’t wrong?” Jeremy asked.

Geoff pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh my god I have such a headache.” 

“Anyway!” Jack continued despite the interuptions. “He managed to get most of the portals, but the dragon escaped through one and took human form here. He turned the people against the Mad King and eventually had them executed. The Ender King also had the last portal destroyed, trapping himself here.”

“But now I have everything I need to send him back.” Ryan smirked.

“Then what?” Jeremy asked.

“Then we follow him and kill him in the End. It’s the only way.”

“Finally.” Michael grinned. “I’ve been dying for a fight.”

“Well, if you’re going to fight him you’ll need better weapons. I have diamond swords and armour you can use.” Jack stated. 

“…I have something else too. Follow me.” Geoff lead the boys down to his basement which was filled with countless wooden chests. He opened one, seemingly at random, and pulled out a tarnished crown. The metal had a deep crack that made it seem like it could break in half at any moment.

“We saved it for you.” Jack explained. “I can reforge it if you like?”

“… No.” Ryan shook his head, gratefully accepting the crown. He lifted it up to rest on his head. “This is perfect."


End file.
